


5 Times An Avenger Put Something In Bruce’s Hair And 1 Time Hulk Put Something In His

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Bruce Banner, Angst, Awesome Clint Barton, Basically everyone puts stuff in Bruce’s hair, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Clint Barton & Hulk Friendship, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hulk (Marvel) Feels, Hulk Needs a Hug, Hulk Talks (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Referenced murder, Tony started it, mush, only at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Tony put something in Bruce’s hair and Bruce forgot about it, so all the Avengers got the great idea to keep putting stuff in Bruce’s hair. Bruce just accepts it.Can be seen as Bruce/Clint or Bruce/Avengers, or whatever y’all ship, or they can all be real close friends. Up to y’all.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Some of these are longer than others, and I don’t care because these are cute. Also, I love Clint, so he basically gets 2 bits. Can be seen as Clint/Bruce or Bruce/Avengers or whatever y’all are into.

“Hey, Brucie.” Tony greeted the scientist as he swaggered into the lab, a small spring in his step and his hands behind his back. Bruce looked up from his screen, immediately noticing Tony’s posture.

“What’re you hiding?”

“Wha-at? I’m hiding something? No way!” Tony beamed, spinning on his heel to face Bruce. He bounced slightly, a childish look on his face. It was fairly difficult to make the engineer excited, unless science (Or Peter) was involved. Bruce was pretty curious, not that he’d admit it out loud.

“I don’t believe you, but fine.” Bruce settled on giving up, figuring Tony would tell him in his own time. “So, I was going through some of the, um, schematics of the Hulkbuster. It might be worth-“ Bruce stopped when a hand made its way into his hair. “Tony?”

“Aww!” Tony stood back to admire his work. “I knew it was your colour!”

“What did you do?” Bruce asked, deactivating his screen to look at his reflection. He blinked when he saw a dark purple bow clipped into his hair.

“You look adorable.” Tony smirked, wrapping his arm around Bruce’s shoulders. “I saw it when I was ordering stuff for mine and Pepper’s anniversary and thought of you. Matches your shirt and everything.”

“Thanks?” Bruce muttered, though Tony knew that look well enough to know Bruce felt self-conscious.

“Hey, you look great. Keep it in.” Tony grinned, clapping Bruce’s shoulders before reactivation Bruce’s screen. “So, what were you going to suggest?”

“Um… it might be worth having a recording of Nat saying the lullaby…” Bruce blushed.

“If you think it’ll help, bud.”

The bow was quickly forgotten, and if anyone noticed it when they all got together for dinner, no one said anything.


	2. Clint

”Hey, Bruce?” Clint called from where he was rummaging through Halloween decorations in the ridiculously large living-area-slash-bar.

It was October 1st, and apparently, Tony  _ had _ to put these decorations up  _ today _ . Clint blamed Peter Parker and his exaggerated passion for holidays. It was rubbing off on Tony. Not that anyone minded. Tony was certainly a lot cheerier.

“Yeah?” Bruce looked up from his own box, pulling out black and orange streamers and getting tangled in them like a cat.

How convenient.

“Found something you might like.” Clint smirked, walking over to Bruce and slipping something on his head. “There, some cat ears for a little cat.”

“Clint!” Bruce blushed.

“Aww.”

“I’m not cute, Clint, stop it.”

“Tony! Bruce said he’s not cute again!”

_ “He did what?!”  _ Tony called from the bar, midway through hanging ghost bunting.

“Who do I have to fight?” Natasha growled, jumping down from the upper level.

“How many times, Banner?” Steve called from below.

“Why are you all like this…?” Bruce chuckled as Clint pulled playfully at Bruce’s cat ears.


	3. Steve (And Natasha)

“Cap, over here!” Clint waved over to the Captain when he saw him and Natasha enter the park. Tony and Bruce, sitting next to Clint, looked up at the call.

“Hey guys.” Bruce greeed softly.

“You find the supermarket okay?” Tony asked. 

Tony had suggested that morning that the team spend the day together, not as a team, but as a family. Steve’s suggestion had been the park, which had sounded appealing to everyone. However, it occurred too late that they should have a picnic, so Natasha offered to show Steve around the supermarket.

Peter, Scott and Rhodey were tossing a frisbee about a few meters away, while Tony, Bruce and Clint were playing a game of poker on the bench. Thor, unfortunately, had been offplanet and unable to attend, as had Pepper, who was away on business. 

“Yes, we found a lot of food. Natasha said it was fine to buy whatever.”

“Hope you got something good.” Tony abandoned the game to rummage through the many shopping bags Steve had dumped on the ground. “I also found a gift for Dr Banner.”

“Huh?” Bruce dropped his cards in surprise. “M-me?”

“Yes. It’s come to my attention that you like hair accessories.”

“This is gonna be good.” Clint snorted, noting Natasha’s smirk.

“I saw this and thought it would look good on you.” Steve pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Bruce. It was a headscarf, bright green inside and grey on the outside, with tiny Hulks on it. Bruce blushed, looking away. “Natasha said you would like it, but if you don’t, I apologise…” 

Tony laughed in the background.

“No! No, I-I like it!” Bruce cried, practically snatching it from Steve. He was  _ not  _ going to be the reason Captain America was sad on such a lovely day, no way. He quickly wrapped the scarf in his hair and looked up. “How’d I look?”

“It suits you well!” Steve beamed, clearly proud of himself, before walking over to Tony. 

“You look great.” Clint chuckled. Bruce rolled his eyes and tried to glare at Natasha, but he just ended up smiling.

“Thanks, Nat.”

“No problem.”


	4. Thor (And Clint)

“Surprise!”

Bruce jumped as Thor jumped out in front of him, throwing glitter at the scientist with a giant smile on his face.

“I- Wh-what?” Bruce stood frozen in the doorway, looking down at the green and purple glitter that was sticking to him.

“Barton introduced him to glitter.” Tony whispered as he passed, also covered in glitter, his red and gold. 

“It is most magical!” Thor beamed, throwing another handful over Bruce, who flinched back.

“Y-yeah.” Bruce stammered before spitting out whatever pieces of glitter had found its way into his mouth. “Magical.”

“I must admit, it looks stunning in your hair…” Thor mused, picking at a few strands of the scientists hair to examine it close up.

“Thanks, I guess?” Bruce blushed slightly.

“Alas, I must find Pepper and shower her in this glitter.” Thor chuckled, pushing past Bruce. “Good day, Doctor Banner.”

“Bye, Thor.” Bruce sighed, wondering how long it was going to take to get the glitter out his hair.

His thoughts were broken when Clint jumped up from behind, bombarding him with silver glitter.

“Surprise!”

“Clint!”


	5. Peter

“Seriously, Dr Banner is the best. He helped me write that essay on Gamma Radiation last week!”

“I’m pretty sure getting an Avenger with 7 PHDs and personal experience with Gamma Radiation to write your essay on that very subject is cheating, Peter.”

“Whatever, Ned.” Peter hissed as he and his best friend snuck into Dr Banner’s lab. “Holy shit, I think he’s asleep.”

“No way…” Ned whispered, looking over Peter’s shoulder.

Sure enough, Bruce Banner was sat at his desk, his head resting on folded arms as he slept soundly, his glasses askew.

“I’m pretty sure he hasn’t slept in, like, 30 years.” Peter told him as he crept further into the lab. “At least, that’s what Mr Stark said.”

“Maybe we should go.”

“Yeah, we will, wait a sec.” Peter held up his hand, approaching Bruce quietly. He gently reached over and pulled Bruce’s glasses off his head. As an ex-glasses wearer, he knew how shitty it was to wake up to broken glasses on account of forgetting to take them off.

“Pete-”

“One sec, Ned!” Peter hissed. He then took the white lab jacket off the back of Bruce’s chair and draped it over the scientist. He was about to leave when he spotted one of Bruce’s pens on the desk. It was a green biro with a tiny Hulk standing at the top. Tony had bought it for Hulk more than Bruce, since it was one of the first Hulk Merch releases. Hulk had loved it.

An idea stuck in Peter’s head. He was chaotic good, after all.

He took the pen and, after analysing Bruce’s hair, he slipped the pen into a particularly tight curl, smirking when it stayed in place.

“What the hell, dude?”

“It’s a joke, Ned.” Peter rushed over to his friend and guiding him away. “Everyone puts stuff in his hair all the time, he doesn’t mind. You should have seen the headscarf Captain America got him!”

* * *

Bruce wasn’t really  _ that _ surprised when he woke to a pen falling out his hair.


	6. Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incapable of NOT writing angst...

“Hey, big guy…” Clint whispered, approaching the Hulk, who grunted in response.

It had taken a while to find him after he’d done his usual ‘the-mission’s-finished-so -I’m-gonna-go-explore’ thing. The team had split up: Tony, Rhodey and Sam scowering from the skies, while Nat, Peter and Scott searched the city. Clint and Thor were instructed to search the forest, splitting up once they arrived.

“Danger’s gone now. The sun’s getting real low.” Clint approached slowly, hoping the team heard him over the comms.

_ ‘Good job, we’ll rendezvous once he’s calmed.’  _ Tony confirmed. Clint breathed in relief.

“How’re you holding up, Hulk?” Clint asked, stepping closer. Hulk turned to face Clint.

“ **Flower.** ” Hulk grumbled, holding up a clenched fist. The big guy shifted slightly, uncurling his fist and holding his hand out to Clint, a small, crushed flower sitting in his palm. The archer blinked.

“For me?” He asked. Hulk nodded, grunting quietly. With a brave smile, Clint reached out and took the crumpled flower from the green guy, holding it as though it would break under the slightest pressure. “Thanks, it’s awesome.” 

“ **Hulk smash flower…** ” Hulk sniffed sadly, as though he’d only just noticed it was crushed. “ **Hulk always smash!** ”

“Hey, no! It’s pretty! Broken things are pretty too!” Clint scrambled over his words, ignoring Tony’s  _ ’Aww, Barton’s going soft!’ _ Over the comms. “Purple’s my favourite colour, you know?”

“ **Hulk favourite.** ” Hulk snarled.

“Hey, yeah, we can share favourites, that’s cool.” Clint brushed his thumb over the flower. Hulk grunted, turning back to search for more flowers. He eventually found another purple one, slightly larger than Clint’s, and pointed to it, turning to the archer.

“ **Banner flower.** ”

“F-for Banner?” Clint asked, failing to hide the surprise in his voice. Bruce had always made it sound like he and the other guy hated each other, so why…? “I’m sure Banner would love that.”

“**Purple** **Banner favourite.**” Hulk muttered. “**Banner sad. Hulk make Banner happy with flower.**”

“Banner’s sad?” Clint blinked. Hulk nodded.

“ **Banner miss Mom…** ”

_ ‘Oh fuck.’ _ Tony breathed through the comms.  _ ‘His Mom…’ _

It was  _ that  _ day… The anniversary of the day Bruce had watched his abusive Father smash his Mother’s head into the pavement, ignoring both her’s and Bruce’s screams and pleas until her heart stopped beating. It was a fucking miracle Bruce even left his room today, let alone fought with the team.

“**Purple** **Mom favourite…**”

“I’m… I’m sure Bruce would love that you thought of her…”

“ **Hulk gonna smash Mom flower…** ” Hulk muttered, looking over at Clint.

“Hey, I believe in you. Just hold it gently as you pick it. Stems are weak, it’ll come right up.” Clint smiled. Hulk fumbled about for a moment before reaching for the flower, gently pinching it between his finger and his thumb. The look of concentration on Hulk’s face would have made Clint laugh if the circumstances were different.

Eventually, the flower came free. Hulk dropped it into his palm, his expression softening when he saw it was still in one piece. He turned to Clint, who beamed proudly, before slipping the flower into his hair.

“ **For Banner** .” Hulk repeated. Clint nodded.

“I’ll make sure he gets it.”

* * *

When Bruce woke hours later, his head pounding from his hulk-out, he was surprised to see Clint sitting on his bed.

“Did I-?”

“Nope. Everyone’s fine. Except you.”

“Me?” Bruce asked, sitting up.

“Hulk said you were sad about your Mom…” Bruce looked down, but didn’t speak. “He gave you a present.” Clint smirked, holding up a mirror. Bruce’s eyes widened slightly at the flower in his hair.

“It’s a Morning Glory…” Bruce whispered, his eyes welling. Clint lowered the mirror, fearing he’d upset Bruce. “They, um… bloom in the morning, and die by the next day. They used to grow near our house. Everytime we passed them, she’d say ‘Though these flowers live and die in the same die, my love for you never will.’”

“Hulk gave one to me.” Clint blurted before he thought about it. “He, um, got upset because he squashed it.” Bruce chuckled slightly, wiping his eyes before climbing out of bed.

“I’m sure Hulk remembers the meaning as well as I do.” Bruce turned to look at Clint’s dumbstruck expression before grabbing a nearby robe. “I’m hungry. Breakfast?”

“It’s 7pm.” Clint smirked, standing and pecking Bruce’s cheek before hugging him tight.

“What are you talking about, it’s the perfect time for breakfast.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Stark.” Clint chuckled, pulling away and wrapping his arm around Bruce as they left the room together, the flower in Bruce’s hair forgotten for the moment.


End file.
